LED lights are becoming more popular because they provide more light, yet use less power than older lighting systems. With new LED lighting, heat management is a significant issue. LED lights generate high heat, and if not cooled, will shorten the life of an LED. The LED light consists of an LED chip and a driver circuit. The LED chip gets hot and the heat needs to be dissipated or the LED chip and the driver will be damaged. Various methods have been proposed for cooling an LED light. These methods include fans and flat metal plates. The current model is to use normal heat sinks with metal fins which radiate heat from the surface of the fin to the air surrounding it.